


vodka kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Danny, you know what we should do?" Phil asked almost shamelessly, and Dan swore that sentence broke the intimacy but he held in a laugh. "It won't be the first time, so there's nothing to be scared of."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains: gay sex, riding, drunk sex, Yuri on Ice, and kinda problematic situations. They aren't dating in this fic, which, in my opinion, gives a little twist to the whole thing. kinda a friends w benefits thing.
> 
> After being in the phandom for over two years, I realized I never wrote any sort of phan fic. Here's my attempt at a smutty one. (I was aiming for dan riding phil almost romantically and it'd be their first time but i jus couldn't lmao.)

After a long day, Dan Howell relaxed on the couch in the darkened living room, sipping a glass of ribena that he may of spiked with just a shot of vodka. He needed the stress reliever that the vodka provided, and it wasn't an uncommon method. An episode of Yuri on Ice was playing on the TV but Dan wasn't really focusing because it's an episode he's already seen. Instead, he was on his laptop, finishing a few work emails when he felt the couch beside him sink. Almost spilling his ribena, Dan turned and saw Phil sitting in his sofa crease, his own drink of ribena in his hands.

"Did you use the vodka?" Phil asked, leaning back into Dan's sofa crease. Dan nodded as he took a sip of his mixture, the small buzz tingling through his nerves. "Yeah, we don't really have a purpose to use it, so I thought why not," Dan murmured, the cold glass pressed against his lips as he finally closed his laptop. "Yeah, I don't know why we buy vodka, we barely drink alcohol is it is." Phil examines, drinking his own ribena and almost gagging as a majority of his drink consisted of vodka and a small portion of it was ribena.

Dan laughed at Phil's little debacle, downing the rest of his own drink in one swig and feeling the faint burn of it trail down his throat. Dan stood up to get himself a refill, and Phil hit his arm to catch his attention. "Bring the bottle here," Was all Phil said, his eyes already becoming glossy as half of his drink was almost all gone. Dan scoffed but went to the kitchen and grabbed the two bottles on the counter and retreated back to the living room anyway. Dan poured himself a mix and in an instant to placing the vodka down, it was snatched by Phil who almost greedily poured it in his own cup.

"Whoa, mate, you need to calm down before you have a spaz attack from all the alcohol running through your veins," Dan says, before tipping his drink in his mouth. Phil didn't reply after a few moments. "I feel like I need this. We've been working non stop for months, and we only got a proper break because it's the holiday," Phil said, blue eyes that were becoming more glossy focused on the TV. Dan snorted again but didn't reply. After all, it was true.

Minutes passed of silently watching Yuri on Ice and passing the bottles between the two men, both equally buzzed that the TV animations were becoming more blurred and their words hazed. Dan felt like he was ready to jack off and call it a night (in the privacy of his bedroom, of course), but he stayed because Phil was becoming his touchy drunk self and it was amusing and kind of relaxing as Phil ran fingers through Dan's hair.

"You know what? I fricking hate the shirt your wearing, Doge is a dying meme, Dan," Phil says, words slurring and Dan faked offence as he scoffed and held a hand over his chest. "Don't insult my spirit animal," Dan replied, voice laced with fake sadness. "Look at yourself, that jumper is ugly," Dan sniped back, motioning to Phil's pug jumper. "It's iconic!" Phil whined, gripping Dan's bicep and nearly falling into his lap. Dan could only laugh and push Phil off of him.

The next episode of Yuri on Ice was beginning, and as the ending faded to black, emitting the whole room in darkness, Dan felt Phil lean in close to his ear and softly ghosted his lips on the navel.Dan shuttered, and as the room lit up again, he took a big swig of his drink and felt the alcohol burn his throat as he forced it down. Taking another big swig until the cup was nearly empty, Dan could already feel the effects as haziness and loss of senses overcame him. Phil had pulled away long ago and was leaning back into the sofa, head swung back and neck exposed. Dan watched as Phil's adams apple bobbed and neck muscles contracted, and suddenly felt shy as he looked away. Phil sat up right, oblivious to Dan's staring as he crossed his legs.

Dan tried to focus on the cute figure skater on the TV but became distracted as Phil placed a hand on his thigh and pressed down close to Dan's crotch. Shivers ran up Dan's spine and he awkwardly turned his head and connected eyes with Phil, who looked wrecked as hazy glossy eyes started back. "Phil," Dan muttered and Phil didn't reply, only inched his hand higher until it was ghosting over Dan's crotch. Dan felt his dick twitch.

"Danny, you know what we should do?" Phil asked almost shamelessly, and Dan swore that sentence broke the intimacy but he held in a laugh. "It won't be the first time, so there's nothing to be scared of." Phil adds, exposing them both of having sexual intercourse in the past but still remaining the bestest of friends, as if having sex didn't change their relationship (it kind of didn't, Dan thinks). Dan knows they always become sexual when either or both of them are boarder line buzzed or drunk for the sake of it not being awkward, but it was always consensual as both of them would remember the next day and not really talk about it but not regret it either. Dan bites his lip. The last time they did it was almost three months ago, and too be honest, Dan missed Phil's soft touches and tender kisses.

Without any hesitance, Dan climbed on top of Phil's lap, his thighs caging on each side of Phil's lap as he tugged the older man in a heated kiss. Teeth clacked and lips were bitten, but Dan found the eagerness arousing and he felt his dick grow in his jeans. Phil's hands roamed freely around Dan's torso, running his cold fingers under Dan's shirt which elicited a moan Dan would be embarrassed about if he hadn't had four cups of alcohol. Phil's mouth left Dan's and instead began trailing kisses down Dan's neck as the younger boy placed his palms against the wall and began rutting against Phil's stomach as the older had his hands on the waist of Dan's jeans, skinny fingers sliding under the waist band and gently cupping Dan's ass. Dan was glad that the only light in the room was from the TV, because then Phil wouldn't catch his blush as he kneaded Dan's cheeks.

Dan's dick is throbbing in his jeans, and his drunken state that makes him even more eager as courage and pure adrenaline run through his veins and he slides off Phil's lap, onto his knees on the floor in front of Phil, who is quick to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. Dan helps, pulling down his zipper and pulling Phil's black jeans off, exposing blue boxers that Dan eagerly pulls down as well. Phil's dick springs up, and Dan grips it as Phil grips his hair with the same tightness Dan has on his dick. Without any hesitance or shame, Dan leans down and takes Phil's dick into his mouth, causing Phil to moan as the tip beads precome in Dan's mouth that the younger sucks and licks up. "Fuck, Dan." Phil praises, hands threading through brown hair.

Dan hallows his cheeks, and the velvety warmness of his mouth has Phil gently thrusting up, his grip on Dan's hair tightening. Dan could only take so much, his hands gripping the rest of Phil's dick that doesn't fit. Saliva dripped down his chin, and everything was wet and messy. Phil moaned. Dan has to admit that Phil is big, in fact he's bigger then Dan by at least an inch and a half, but Dan was thicker. Dan's dick throbbed in his jeans as he sucked the tip of Phil's dick, eyes looking up to see Phil's reaction. It was too dim to properly see, but the older had his head thrown back, eyes closed with pleasure and the sight had Dan reaching down to touch himself through his jeans. Dan became frustrated quickly, unable to properly pleasure himself through his tight jeans that strained his erection almost painfully. He pulled off Phil's dick and a string of saliva connected from his bottom lips to the tip of Phil's dick, and attempted to unbutton his jeans but was being pulled up by Phil.

Dan was back in Phil's lap, and the older attacked his lips again as he unbuttoned Dan's jeans for him and pulled them down until jeans were bunched on his thighs. Dan stood up, and pulled his jeans down, and he was unsure about his underwear and went on a whim and dropped his boxers to the ground. His dick sprung up, and suddenly shy, Dan cupped his private and climbed back into Phil's lap. He let go of his junk once he was situated on Phil's lap. Phil admired Dan's smooth, pale body, his hands roaming on Dan's hips until he gripped the hem of Dan's shirt. Dan took off his own shirt, and helped Phil take off his. Dan's hands roamed Phil's chest. Neither of them were muscular, but Dan adored Phil's chubby tummy and soft squishiness as he was sure Phil liked his too.

Hands were suddenly cupping Dan's ass, tugging, pulling, exposing - and Dan flushed as arousal was released into his veins once again. Dan rutted his dick against Phil's stomach to get some sort of pressure as Phil pressed a finger against Dan's hole. Dan nearly choked.

"Fuck, we need lube," Dan grunted, voice wrecked, focusing on his own movements as Phil pulled away and dug through the crack of the sofa. He pulled out a bottle of lube that was half empty, and Dan blushed. "Why was that there?" He asked, placing his hands on Phil's shoulders to balance himself. "It was always there." Was all Phil replied with and Dan nearly moaned at the deep, sensual huskiness of Phil's voice. Dan didn't question it as Phil uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. In a frenzy, Phil pressed against Dan's hole again. He circled the rim and Dan whimpered, his fingernails digging into Phil's shoulders. Phil used his other hand to grip Dan's dick, and the younger moaned loudly as his dick finally got the attention it craved. Phil began tugging, and the dryness would've turned Dan off but he was just so desperate that he was mumbling incoherent words into Phil's neck.

Using jerking off as a distraction, Phil easily slid a finger inside Dan's hole, and Dan jolted but moaned as Phil's thumb ran over the slit of his dick. Moving the single finger in and out slowly, Phil added a second one and was satisfied when it was sucked up easily. Dan whimpered, feeling sweat form on his eyebrow as he rutted into Phil's hand. Breathing heavily into Phil's neck, Dan leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss in the soft curve, before biting down hard and sucking the skin as Phil grunted and moved his fingers inside of him quickly and relentlessly. Dan popped off Phil's neck with a pop, admiring the hickey blooming as he felt Phil add a third finger easily.

"God, I'm ready, fuck," Dan whispered, voice hoarse, cheeks pink and lips swollen red. Dan reached down to Phil's dick, grinning to himself as he felt the older boy was still hard and dripping against his stomach. Phil hastily lubed his dick, and Dan aligned the tip with his entrance. In a swift movement, Dan sunk down, groaning when Phil's dick pushed into him and pushed against his walls. Phil muttered curses into Dan's neck, taking his revenge and biting down on Dan's collarbone hard and sucking a bruise there. Dan whimpered, feeling overwhelmed, and Phil reached up to grip his hips almost encouragingly. Once Dan was fully situated, his thighs quivering as his dick became neglected again, he rose up slowly, the burn familiar and overwhelming, before slamming down fast and hard. Phil groaned, his grip tightened, and Dan moaned helplessly as he repeated his actions.

Gasping and breathing heavily, Dan rode Phil's dick relentlessly, chasing after his own high as Phil hit his prostate over and over again. The familiar coil in his belly was becoming present, and Dan felt sweat cover his body as he pressed harder and chased his orgasm. Phil thrusted up to meet Dan's greedy ruts, his mind hazy and eyes blurred as pleasure shot through his whole body. Nails dug into Dan's hips and the younger boy moaned loudly as he felt the heat coil in his gut.

"Fuck, Dan, you're so good - you're so tight, ah!" Phil praised, and Dan bit his lip and bounced faster. His thighs were burning, and Dan almost gave up when his orgasm suddenly breached through and he stilled in shock as jolts ran through his body as he coated Phil's stomach with strings of come and all Dan could think was - holy fuck, I came untouched. Phil suddenly lifted Dan and pushed him down onto the sofa, his arms going under Dan's knees and lifting them over his shoulder as he began fucking into Dan. The younger boy yelped and jolted with sensitivity and moaned almost pathetically as shocks ran throughout his body. He let Phil use his body for pleasure as a few more thrusts resulted in Phil emptying himself inside of Dan with shallow thrusts and deep grunts.

Phil stilled, their breathing harsh and irregular, and Dan felt so tired and overwhelmed. Phil fell down into Dan, dropping his legs so the fell down to the sides, yet he still remained inside of Dan until he softened. Phil kissed Dan tenderly, and Dan kissed back pathetically. Phil pulled out, the action causing Dan to softly groan in sensitivity. Dan must've fucked himself sober, because the tingle from alcohol was gone and his senses were in full mode. He shoved Phil gently. "You're heavy," Dan heaved under Phil's 184 pound body. "I'm a feather." Phil chimed back, but climbed off of Dan, but as he did so he stole another kiss before putting on his boxers and gathering his clothes. Dan sat up, a faint pain blooming on his ass that he knew would be more prominent in the morning, but ignored it as he slid on his own underwear and t shirt because he was a self conscious little fuck who was suddenly more sober then earlier and it made everything awkward now. Dan decided to go to bed in his room, and Phil seemed to have thought the same as they both walked out of the living room in silence and down to their bedrooms,

"Hey Dan?" Phil asked, and Dan looked over to Phil who held his clothes to his chest and was about to enter his room. "Yeah?" Dan asked, and in a lighting bolt second, Phil kissed Dan again. The kiss lasted milliseconds, and it was innocent and almost pure, and Phil pulled away before going into his room. Before he shut the door though, he whispered a soft goodnight to Dan, whose cheeks flushed as he escaped into his room. Tossing his jeans on the ground, Dan climbed into his bed. After settling into his blankets, Dan recalled the sweet kiss that happened moments earlier.

Dan smiled into the darkness of the night, heart fluttering pathetically.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: jeonseungs


End file.
